


Queen Bee (of SHIELD)

by Not_You



Series: Bee People [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Coulson Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Service Submission, more bee people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny ficlet about Fury being the Omega of the SHIELD hive.  Same universe as Queen Bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Bee (of SHIELD)

SHIELD isn't the same without Phil Coulson. How could it be? Fury stalks around barefoot now and touches everyone more than ever. In a hive like theirs, where anyone can die any day touching is important, but no hive is ever expecting to lose its lead Beta, the favorite of the Omega. The others are restless and stink of worry and guilt, so Fury walks among his people and marks them every day, and hasn't worn shoes for a month so everyone can follow his trail, the soothing track that lays his movements out behind him. Hill is always with him, Alpha instincts not allowing her to leave him alone when he's suffering. He is suffering, and so much that he lets her stand behind him on the refurbished Helicarrier bridge, her arms around his waist and her comforting scent at his back. He even lets her feed him in the canteen in front of god and everybody, but he just can't care. He has never been one for pampering, always tough as nails and fiercely independent, but now he feels helpless and unmoored. Other Betas stick close to him and it's comforting, but it isn't Phil and never can be.

Off duty Fury is at even more of a loss, and so he stops going home. There's always somewhere to sleep, and tired Betas on their coffee breaks come and tend to him in all the little ways Betas do.

Two months after Phil's death, Medical reveals that they've had him on ice this whole time and that he's almost rebuilt. Fury's rage knows no bounds, and he tells them so at great length and at high volume, emitting enough alarm pheromones to rattle every Alpha in the building. They swarm defensively around him and almost kill half the medical personnel before he gets it under control again.

After that, he just camps out and waits for Phil to wake up. His best Beta, so loyal and true. And stupidly brave. While he's waiting, Fury writes Phil up for stupidity above and beyond the call of duty, but doesn't show it to him until he's been awake for a week, fretting about his backlog of work and about Fury getting his own coffee.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Always Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326405) by [Helgatwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb)




End file.
